


Tutor Wanted-A Thororo Story

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, F/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Thor is a senior at Princeton University and he's had a good run until he takes a literature course. Ororo is also a senior at Princeton-top of her class and to amuse herself, she signs up to be a teaching assistant for a literature course. Thor could use the help and Ororo is curious about the campus favorite, Thor.





	Tutor Wanted-A Thororo Story

Thor wakes up at 6:30 to start his day. He makes an avocado toast with a fruit smoothie for breakfast before changing into his workout clothes. He scratches the itchy scruff growing on his chin as he regrets waking up this early on the first day of classes. He looks in the mirror and barely recognizes himself. He got a haircut after losing a bet to his brother and now he feels bare. Did Thor mention he hates waking up early? He knows he has to if he wants to stay in shape for the upcoming rowing season. He’s the captain of the Princeton crew team, just like his father was when he went to school. Thor wonders if he even likes rowing as he grabs his gear and heads out of his off-campus apartment for training. 

He throws his bag in the back of his truck, the truck he spent most of highschool restoring in his free time. It’s practically his child. His parents wanted to get him a newer, shinier and most importantly, safer vehicle for school but he insisted he takes his beloved Mjolnir to school. The drive to campus isn’t long; he thinks about the upcoming season and his classes scheduled. Thor is a junior now and an anthropology major much to his father’s chagrin. His father would have much rather his son study business so he can take over the family’s multinational company. Thor told him he would much rather study people and how they live around the world. His mother said she was proud of him for standing up to his father and that she had his back, besides, his adopted brother Loki was much more adept to business anyway. 

Thor thinks of his family—they’re all so different one would think he is the adopted one. His siblings, Hela and Loki are lean with swiney muscles of a dancer whereas Thor is thick and brawny. They move gracefully and with purpose, Thor is a bit clumsy but he makes his presence known with the largeness of his stature. They have jet black hair, pale skin, and piercing eyes yet Thor has muddy blond hair and his eyes are blue and soft like a puppy. They are cunning and ambitious. Thor has his own ambitions but not of greatness. 

He wants to understand the world better and help those suffering, his siblings, on the other hand, want to conquer. The family comes from a long line of conquerors; his family was nobility who owned vast lots of land that they acquired from neighboring villages until they own in what is now Scandinavia. His relatives didn’t get that land fairly, they stole it. Killed for it most of the time but that’s what they did back then to survive. That thirst for conquest skipped Thor and he wasn’t mad about it. Somehow Loki had that drive to succeed and even though their father wouldn’t admit it, he is happy that Loki does. 

Thor pulls into the school’s rec center parking lot and parks in a student spot. He checks that his student parking decal is on his car—it is. He grabs his gym bag from the back seat, slams and locks the door to his car before walking into the eminence building. He uses his student ID to unlock the doors and heads toward the men’s locker room where he changes into compression leggings, gym shorts, and an orange Princeton Rowing tank top. Tying the laces to his Nike’s extra tight, he walks out to stretch. When Thor is done, he goes back to grab his phone and wireless earbuds for a long jog on a treadmill. He runs until his lungs want to give out. He hates running but he’s got to do it. 

There’s something relaxing to the stationary rowing machine as Thor pulls the bar to his chest hard. His muscles burn and scream at him to stop but he knows this is only the beginning. The water sloshes around as the propellers spin with each forceful pull. Sweat drenches Thor’s back and his hair falls into his face. He’s only rowed 1,500 meters, approximately 1,640 yards or less than a mile so far. When he’s finally done, Thor is soaked and ready for a shower. He looks at his watch and realizes it’s almost 8 am. Time to head back home and get ready for class.


End file.
